object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Key Chain
Key Chain was a male contestant in Object Connects. He's a member of The Sneezy Oranges from the start. He was eliminated from the game in Birthday Dash. Appearance Key Chain is a silver key chain with two keys (one gold and one crystal) attracting to the hoop. In Birthday Dash, Key Chain loses his shiny detail but still keeping his colors from the first design. However, this shiny detail design appeared in a few scene of the episode. Key Chain lost his gradient, making him pure gray color. His keys are also lost their gradients, making them pure gold and pure cyan color respectively. The light gray color is now lighter and clearer. Despite being eliminated, Key Chain appears in the third intro with his new body design. His gray colored body becomes a bit darker than his second design and so does his outlines. The shade was added. The keys remain the same color but they became shorter and more rounder. Personality Out of all of the contestants in the game who is ready to compete in the challenge and will work with other contestants, Key Chain takes a cake. Key Chain is the most optimistic but crazy, wise but nonsensical, self-protecting jock who always prepares for every challenge and wants to make sure that his partner and alliances he was at were strong, smart, positive, and on the same page as him. Because of all this, he becomes the teacher to those who were too weak or scares to do so and since he and Avocado were on the same team, he trains him the most. Although this sounds nice to Key Chain, he can take this teaching too far. Many of the sports or obstacle courses he makes are either complex, confuse, or dangerous, or maybe in most cases all three. Avocado gets hurt or killed because of this but Key Chain is still wanting to help him come out of his shell. Although Key Chain wants to help other contestants, he lacks creativity, thoughts, and plans. And it doesn't say that Key Chain is perfect. What Key Chain wants to do was that he wants to complete the challenges, but he hasn't thought of what to do, double check his works and find what is wrong, and ignore suggestions, causing his teammate and his alliances to have a hard time for him to understand. He keeps moving forward without stopping for a second and tries to think of something to help him so it will make better. He didn't want to be better, he wants to be perfect but he needs to learn a lesson about nobody's perfect and everyone has flaws that made him human, and he should've stopped what he should've stopped doing for a minute and give other people a chance. Keychain isn't really a jock, he just a person who wanted to be perfect and to stay positive so he'll ignore all of the negative memories from the past. He knows he's not smart, he knows he's not strong but he has to think he is so he wants to be happy. Trivia *Key Chain was originally going to be armless, but he later receives arms later on. ** Apparently, if he was armless, then this would explain why he has two keys. They were going to be his arms much like the leaves are acting as arms for Crane Flower. *It is currently unknown what the keys open for. *Key Chain was intended to be a parody of generic nice characters like Leafy from BFDI and Kite from Object Overload. However, unlike them, he causes trouble everytime he begins to help. *Key Chain can wake up whatever he wants when he's going on a coma. **However, he may have been faking it. *Key Chain is the only contestant to be eliminated in the tiebreaker since he's the first person to vote. Category:Male Category:Limbs Category:Followers Category:Voiced By TheNuggetLord Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Eliminated